Contamination
by Steph-Schell
Summary: We need to keep the contamination to a minimum. Now, strip," Magnus ordered. All the boys are in the containment room


**A/N: **I know I'm so behind on my other stories but the plot Nubbin bit me and wouldn't go away. Dedicated to Pooka and kiva for talking to me at odd hours and giving me random Nubbins like this one.

* * *

"You are not serious," Tesla whined. "Do you know how much this suit cost me?"

"Adjusting for inflation," Will speculated, "I'm going with more than I make in a year."

"Complaining about your salary?" Magnus asked from outside the containment room. They could hear the smile in her voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Will promised.

"Adjusting for inflation?" Henry asked.

"Something tells me he's had that suit since he met Magnus," Will informed him.

"You're quite right about that," John agreed.

"Why change what works so well?" Tesla smirked.

"Gentlemen, I believe I gave you an order when I sent you in there," Magnus called.

"Come on, doc, couldn't we have separate rooms?" Henry pleaded.

"Something you feel like hiding Tiny Tim?" Tesla mocked.

"We need to keep the contamination to a minimum," Helen interjected. Not even Henry could argue that. "Now _strip,_" she ordered.

Will looked at the sterile white walls and sighed as his hands went to buttons. "At least we don't have an audience," he pointed out.

He was actually very wrong about that. Upstairs at Helen's command center a pair of combat boots thunked on to the table. A move that was sure to get Ashley in trouble when her mother saw the scuff marks. "I feel like there should be 70's style porn music on right now," she commented.

Kate nodded as she took a handful of popcorn. "It would fit," she agreed. "Of course that's only if we get to see skin."

"Oh, skin is coming," Ashley assured her. "Watch Henry there." As she spoke the tech pulled his shirt off.

"Hot damn," Kate breathed, "Is there a way to zoom in?"

"Yeah, hit that button," Ashley motioned.

Kate did that. "Good lord, he's pierced," she said. Ashley grinned around a mouthful of popcorn. "Sexy."

"You want sexy, wait for Will to take off his," Ashley told her.

Kate watched as the resident psychiatrist pulled his under shirt off. She let out a low whistle at the ripped abdomen. "If my shrink had looked like that I wouldn't have missed a single appointment."

"Same here," Ashley agreed. She snagged another handful of popcorn. "I still wonder some days why he's single."

"You wanna do him?" Kate asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I might. He's very do-able."

"Henry's more my taste," Kate decided.

"You can have him," Ashley said. "He's too like a brother for me."

"You're still looking," Kate pointed out.

"He's good to look at," Ashley laughed.

As they talked the older males had shed their top halves as well. Kate zoomed in on Druitt. "Gotta admit your dad is pretty easy on the eyes," she said.

Ashley gave him a critical once over. "He's not bad," she agreed. "Must be part of what mom saw in him. Too pale for my taste though."

Kate cocked an eyebrow at her. "You do realize we're discussing your father right?" she asked.

"Didn't know he existed for the first twenty three years of life and when we finally met he tried to feed me to a giant lizard," Ashley said by way of explanation.

Kate nodded. "It's really easy to not think of him that way isn't it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Ashley agreed. "Switch over to Tesla."

Kate did as asked. "Apparently living on blood and wine has its benefits," she said, looking over the toned physique.

"Not bad," Ashley murmured, "Not bad at all." She looked at Kate. "Not that I would do him, cuz he leers at mom too much, but still."

"Good point," Kate conceded. She smirked as Henry and Will dropped their pants. "Nice boys, very nice," she complimented.

"Now that's a sight a girl could get used to seeing," Ashley chuckled.

"Ooh, before Tesla and your dad drop em, boxers or briefs?" Kate challenged.

Ashley studied the two men. "Twenty bucks says briefs for both," she decided.

"You're on," Kate agreed, "I'm thinking Tesla's more a boxers guy."

"We'll find out," Ashley murmured. Both men undid their belts and dropped their pants. Kate was correct, Tesla favored boxers. "Damn," Ashley cursed. She shifted to hand Kate her twenty.

"If there is one thing I know other than the price range for freaks, its men's underwear," Kate cackled.

"I so don't want to go down that line," Ashley smiled.

The girls both congratulated themselves as the males passed their clothing through the chute to be burned. Their eyes grew wide as Magnus asked for their underwear as well. "I think I'm in love with your mom," Kate stated. Ashley could only nod in agreement.

"Magnus you can not be serious," Will stated.

"We don't know how far the contamination spread," she pointed out. "When I said all of your clothes, I meant all of them. Now hand it over."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you're mom just wanted them naked," Kate chuckled.

"Knowing my mother, it's a possibility," Ashley said.

Their grins grew wolfish as each man dropped the only clothing still on their bodies. "Oh yeah baby," Kate breathed.

"Take it _off,_" Ashley added.

Kate looked to her partner in crime. "You are getting a copy of this right?" she demanded.

Ashley looked insulted. "Of course I am," she said in an affronted tone. "Video like this can not just be deleted." Her look turned to a smile. "It's good for more than just blackmail you know."

Kate threw her head back and laughed. "I'm having good dreams tonight," she declared.

"You and me both," Ashley agreed.

Kate snagged another handful of popcorn. "So when do you think they'll realize there's not actually any contamination?" she wondered idly.

Ashley thought it over. "Did you leave Tesla's new plans in my dad's room?" she asked.

"And dropped the locket from your mom in Tesla's room," Kate confirmed.

Ashley nodded. "Then mom will probably figure it out just before their explosive fight starts," she said.

"Awesome," Kate said with a wicked grin. She continued to munch popcorn as they watched. "Got any plans for tomorrow?"

Ashley smiled but didn't take her eyes off the screen. "I had Henry make up a new lock for the wine cellar," she stated. "And I plan to have him install it right after dinner."


End file.
